


But Nothing

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Set after the series end.  Tommy helps Barbara with a 'stumbling block' in their intimate romantic relationship





	But Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _This has been battling me for days... I'm not totally happy with it, but I can't bear to rewrite it one more time... you have been warned!_

“Tommy! No! Stop!” 

Barbara pushed away from me, before crossing the room and resting her forehead against the windowpane. I moved to stand behind her, my hand brushing her arm.

“Talk to me.”

She froze beneath my fingertips but didn’t shake me off. I took that as a positive, even when she didn’t speak.

“I’m sorry if I did something to upset you Barbara.”

“Don’t apologise.” Her voice was low and full of anguish; her shoulders slumped, and she seemed to fold in on herself. I took a chance, put my arm around her shoulder and guided her to the couch, relieved when she went willingly. Sitting beside her I took hold of her hand, stroking her palm with my thumb, hoping that the gesture was giving her at least a modicum of comfort. I hated seeing her like this.

After what seemed like hours she finally spoke.

“Sorry for spoiling the evening.”

“You didn’t. You haven’t.”

“You’re being very kind.”

“I try M’Lady.” 

She blushed in a most un-Barbara-like way before twisting in her seat and burying her face in my chest. I smiled and hugged her close, my free hand stroking her hair as she relaxed against me. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“About what?”

“Whatever it is that’s bothering you. You know you can tell me anything, and I’ll listen without judgment.”

“I’m scared.”

I tenderly lifted her chin so that I could look her in the eye.

“Scared of what?”

“Of taking the next step.”

“Oh Barbara.”

“See, now you’re angry with me.”

I kissed her forehead, “Why on earth would I be angry with you?”

“You have needs, and expectations.”

I shook my head. “I don’t.”

She pushed away from me again, but this time stayed sitting beside me. “So, you don’t want to sleep with me?”

“That’s not what I said. What is this really about Barbara?”

She raked her fingers through her hair, tears running down her face. I wanted to hold her again, but I knew that we had to talk about whatever was bothering her or else we would never move forward.

“I know you love me, I don’t doubt that, and I love you just as much, I always have, but…”

“But what? Be honest with me.”

I expected her to speak, but instead she got to her feet. Moving so that she was directly in front of me, she unbuttoned her jeans and then pulled her tee-shirt over her head. As she stood, exposed and trembling in the middle of my lounge, I understood.

Sliding onto my knees, my hands went to her hips. I leant forward, nuzzling the raised and gnarled skin on her abdomen, before worshipping it with my lips and tongue. She gasped, her fingers carding through my hair, holding me close.

“If I could, I would kiss away all your scars. The ones on your skin. The ones I can see reflected in the depths of your eyes, and the ones that live in your heart.”

“You don’t find them repulsive?”

I shook my head, “never.”

“But…”

I pressed a finger to her lips, “but nothing.”


End file.
